Boyfriend
by cuteRyou
Summary: Puzzleshipping songific Yugi's Pov. / Learn how he gets Yami to be his boy friend during the time he gets him to breakup wit Anzu SONG: Girlfriend don't own Yugioh or song DONT LIKE, DONT READ, NO MEAN COMMENTS PLEASE... thank you - . -


_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way,_

_ I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend_

I see you every day with your ugly girlfriend Anzu, and you like look you want to be shot out of your misery.

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way,_

_ you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, _

_I want to be your boyfriend_

So i walk to you and stand in front of you and Anzu "why are you with her because i know you like me and you look like you rather be shot

dead then to be with that little tramp." Hey starts chuckling a little while Anzu pull's his arm walking away from me as i gave a faint smirk.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious _

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about you and wondering how can i make feel alright like doing naughty things.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious _

_And hell yeah I'm your mother fucking angel _

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever _

_You can do so much better_

_ I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

The next day i walk in school and When i seen her with you i just role my eyes, then when my friends come up to me they say i should be with you and not here so were going to form a plan that i can have you.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way, I think you need a new one_

_ Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me_

_ No way, no way, you know it s not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your boyfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_ And even when you look away I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

Every time i feel some looking at me i always turn and see you staring and i always over here you talking about me all the time.

I find it every flattering and make's me more excited that you do, don't know why you wont dumb her smelly ass right now.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear _

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear _

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

I look at you and motion my finger for you to come here i grab your shirt in my small hist and pull you close with a smirk. "You know you look a lot hoter if you get rid of your girlfriend and my me yours and dont ever dare say her name again." I let go his shirt and smirks at me then walks to that bitchy girl friend of his.

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_ And you can do so much better_

_ I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your boyfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger'_  
_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

I was all ways think what the hell why date her you know im much better then that slut and you friends know that 2.  
So i stalk you and i found out that your going bowling so i gather my friends and we set the plan in motion.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger'_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better _

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one _

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your boyfriend(No way, no way)_

Joey Ryou Malik and i gets a couple of soda's and i get nochocheese as we spot you and Anzu, i act like i didnt see her as i talk to the guys and when i got close i poured nachos and cheese on you and we laughed as Yami chuckled.  
"Yami?" he turns to look at me, "want to catch a movie?" "sure" "hey Yug, we got Anzu now and dont worry about her trying to get to ya." "Thanks Joey" from there we left caught a movie.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, _

_I could be your boyfriend(No way, no way)_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me _

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret _

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your boyfriend (No way, no way, hey hey!)_

'FINALLY I'M WITH MY HOT BOYFRIEND' i thought out loud in my head as we were in the back kissing passionetly during the movie.


End file.
